


The World Underneath Our Own

by Extante



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extante/pseuds/Extante
Summary: A Levi x reader. A tale of a girl who was trapped in the human trafficking system for years upon end. How do you break free if you even do? Read to see the grueling reality of the aot world.





	1. Prologue

It had been twelve years. Twelve years since you had last seen the surface. Twelve years since you had last  seen another living person. Twelve years since you had 'died', yet somehow, you were standing in the middle of the road, the MP had guns pointed at you from all angles. How could this happen to a dead person?

  You looked up at the rocky terrain that you now called the sky. As a kid, you always wondered what it would be like to live in the Underground. You had heard stories of the horrible acts that took place there. Acts of murder, rape, and human trafficking. Those were probably the 'stories' that scared you the most as a kid. The very idea of someone taking you away from your family to be sold off like cattle terrified you. Not because you would become someone else's property, although that is equally as frightening, but because cattle was always slaughtered in the end. 

Who knew that those 'stories' would become your reality? Looking back on what had transpired the past twelve years brought tears to your eyes. It all was going to end here. After everything you did to escape the butcher with the cleaver, you were still doomed to your inevitable fate. Where did it all go wrong?

A/N- OKAY! That was that. I honestly don't know what happened. This was supposed to be a cute romance, but it was like my thumbs had a mind of their own. This is just.... wow. Goodbye cute kawaii neko's. Hello guns, knives, and a whole lot of Gangsters. Should I continue this story? Let me know in the comments. Also please help me get this fanfic out there. I'd appreciate it a tons.


	2. Chapter 1: The Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of it all.

October 24

Dead. They are both dead. The men in green cloaks came in and killed them, my parents. Why they would do this? I have no idea. All I know is that I'm hiding in the basement at the moment. If someone ever finds this, please help me. My name is Y/N L/N. I am 13 years old. Please, whoever is reading this, gain justice for the brutal murders that have taken place. I hope this note makes it to someone. If it doesn't, I'm a dead man.

You signed your full name at the bottom left corner of the piece of paper in long, messy letters. You ran to the window and let the note slip from your fingers into the crisp night air only for it to be carried by the breeze. It was up to the Gods wether or not you would survive this. Your will to live was great, but your sorrow was overwhelming. You didn't know wether you wanted to die by the hands of the men who slaughtered your parents or if you wanted to live just to reign your vengeance on the ones who destroyed your life. They were both very appealing choices at the moment.

A loud bang was heard from upstairs. You froze in your steps. The sound came from behind the door to the basement. 

    You quietly snuck up the stairs to the door of the basement. You gripped the handle firmly. You slowly twisted the knob and pulled the door open. It silently slid open, much to your relief. You peeked your head out. There you saw three tall, built men hovering over your parents bodies. They're backs were faced to you.

"Where's the kid? Don't tell me you idiots let her escape!"

The deep protruding voice came from the shortest of the men. He had dark hair and cold blue eyes. 

"No. She's still in here somewhere. Jason's been guarding the door since we got here."

A blonde gorilla of a man spoke up. He had dark brown eyes. The tall brute nodded his head in the direction to the man beside him. He had brown hair and grey eyes. That one gave you a bad feeling. Well, they all did.

"Then what are you doing standing here?! Go find the little brat! If we come back empty handed, the boss will have our heads!"   
The short one whisper yelled at them.

Both of the men walked out of the room to search the upstairs. The short one stayed behind. Once both men were out of sight, he let out a frustrated sigh. He gripped his hair and kicked the wall. His foot came backYou slowly started to back away from the door. That was your mistake. You bumped into an old table in the process knocking off a glass vase. The shatter of glass hitting the floor seemed to ring throughout the entire house. 

    You drew your attention from the mess on the floor to the door. You let out an involuntary scream as the blue eyes man grabbed you. He had a tight grip on your waist as he threw you over his shoulder.

"You've caused a lot of trouble little girl. We should've just killed you when we had the chance." The male snarled into her ear.

    Tears pricked the corners of your eyes. Before you could even think of what was coming out of your mouth, the words tumbled out.

"You stupid prick! Put me down! You're a monster! Why did you do this? Are you really so evil as to tear my life apart?"

You called him names and cursed. Hell, a sailor would have been proud to call you his daughter. The man that carried you called to his two baboons.

"Let's go! I got the bitch. No thanks to you babbling fools!"

You screamed, kicked, and punched the man that was carrying you. He didn't respond to you. Instead, a wicked grin crossed his face. The moment he left the doors of your now cold and empty home, he gave the other two men a command you will forever loath him for.

"And while your leaving, the least you can do is torch the place. I don't want anything left by the time the flames burn out. We can't have any evidence."

Your face paled. You glared daggers at the man who carried you. You started to scream and fight with renewed vigor as you saw the man with blonde hair light a match. You watched as the brunette poured gasoline over every inch of your home. The blonde looked you in the eye. They're was a whirlpool of emotions in his eyes. You couldn't tell wether or not he was enjoying this. You didn't care though. The second he let go of the match, he became your most hated enemy.

    You watched as the two men fled from the home that went up in flames. The flames that seemed to spread faster than you could comprehend danced. They moved almost gracefully as they destroyed what little was left of your childhood. You saw your memories burn away with the flames. It was the last connection you had with your parents. You would never help your mother cook supper. You would never be there to greet your father after he came home from work. They were gone. However, you still had a small light of hope in your chest. Hope that someone might justify your parents deaths. 

You were just about to close your eyes when something caught your attention. There, in the sky just above the flames, you saw as the note you had written. It was your last shred of hope. You saw as the paper floated down into the flames. It blazed to life, and slowly, the dancing veins of heat devoured the scrap of paper. The little light in your chest was smothered by the darkness. Black curtains covered what little light managed to escape from the black painted window. 

    Every ounce of strength and resolve left your being. Your rebellious kicks and punches faded. Your tongue went lax as the insults that had so passionately flown from your lips died down. You eyes slowly went from their raging, bright hues to a dull, lifeless e/c. You were now only a shell. A living body that had been torn apart from its soul. Your hope was gone. How would you survive if this cruel, merciless world without it? 

     Your vision slowly started to dim. You felt oh so tired. You gave in to the sleep you had been fighting off for so long. Before the darkness could claim you, one thought crept into your mind. One thought that would haunt you for years to come in both your waking and resting hours. 

What's the point in fighting anymore?

 

A/N: I am a mess. I really don't know wether you will like this or not. At the moment, I've only got 6 views. So for the six of you that have read this, I'm sorry. Heck your probably not even reading this right now. I just really want to right something that will get to you. I want you guys to become attached to the characters. I want it to be like you're really living this. Like you're really going through this roller coaster of a story.  By the end of this book, I want to have made you cry, just once. I don't care wether it's tears of guilt, happiness, or sadness. I honestly don't give a shit. I want to have touched you so much that it made you sob. It probably sounds twisted as fuck, but that's my goal. So my lovely readers, you have been warned. This is going to be some deep shit. It won't all be sad, but this is human trafficking we are dealing with. That being said, a majority will be some pretty messed up shit. Thank you for reading my pathetic little book! Bye!


End file.
